freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)
The Super Smash Strongest Battle or is a 5-part special from Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Universal Studios. This mini-series special was the prologue before Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe and Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters. Plot After Rabbid Empire's defeat and Sunset Shimmer's Festival Day 1 time-loop adventure, with Team Mario and Sonic, Equestria Ninjas and Mega Rangers defeated by Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O and Darkspine Magma Dragoon, who were allied by President Galeem and President Dharkon. Mario, Sonic, Sora, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Mordecai, Troy, Brody, Ian and Rose will face their newest challenge: The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament! In order to have their wish fulfilled, in order to take the title of "strongest", an intense battle will unfold. Episodes # Battle1: Who is the Strongest in History!? # Battle2: Dr. Galaga Appears! # Battle3: New Enemies!? # Battle4: No way, The Another Kamen Rider Zi-O? # Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! Special * Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Editon Characters Heroes * Team Legendary Super Stars ** Mario ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sora ** Blueberry Cake ** Cherry Crash * ** Yamato Kazariki/Zyuoh Eagle ** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red ** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger ** Stinger/Sasori Orange ** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou * Team Serious ** Keiichiro Asaka/Patren 1gou ** Hyde/Gosei Blue ** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack ** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow ** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink * Team Space ** Lucky/Shishi Red Orion ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Gavan Type-G ** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan ** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed * Team Rogue ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Dark Meta Knight ** Kamen Rider Rogue ** Adagio Dazzle ** Reaper * Team Everything is Awesome ** Emmet Brickowski ** Lucy/Wyldstyle ** Benny (''The LEGO Movie) ** Sweet Mayhem ** Balthazar * Team Ninjago ** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja ** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja ** Jay Walker/Lightning Ninja ** Cole/Earth Ninja ** Zane/Ice Ninja * Team CHIMA ** Laval the Lion ** Eris the Eagle ** Gorzan the Gorrila ** Cragger the Crocodile ** Worriz the Wolf * Team Uniteam ** Unikitty ** Puppycorn ** Dr. Fox ** Hawkodile ** Richard (Unikitty!) * Team Leader ** Robin ** Gumball Watterson ** SpongeBob SquarePants ** Ezra Bridger ** Kazuda Xiono * Team Royal ** Black Panther ** Shuri/Black Panther ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Princess Royal Blue * Team Ex-Aid ** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Yakamo "Cloud" Katou/Aoninger ** Masato Jin/Beet Buster ** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda ** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Team Genm ** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm/Kamen Rider Neo-Genm ** Makato Fukami/Kamen Rider Spector ** Mitsuzane Kueshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl ** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger * Team Koopa ** Bowser ** King Koopa ** President Koopa ** Paper Bowser ** Paper King Koopa * Sentai Rider All Red ** GaoRed ** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto ** Red Falcon ** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive ** Red Turbo * Sentai Rider All Blue ** TriceraRanger ** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form ** AbareBlue ** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend ** LupinBlue * ** /Red Samurai Ranger ** /Blue Samurai Ranger ** /Pink Samurai Ranger ** /Green Samurai Ranger ** /Yellow Samurai Ranger * ** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger ** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger ** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger ** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger ** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger * Team Black RX ** Kohtaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black RX ** Prince of Yamato Tribe Geki/TyrannoRanger ** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Takeru/Red Mask * Team Skull ** Kamen Rider Skull ** Kamen Rider MadRogue ** Juyong Kwon/Kyoryu Red Brave ** Champ/OushiBlack ** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider * Team Black Faction ** Siegfried/Saber of Black ** Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black ** Astolfo/Rider of Black ** Vladimus III/Lancer of Black ** Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Team Red Faction ** Mordred/Saber of Red ** Karna/Lancer of Red ** Sparticus/Berserker of Red ** Semiramis/Assassin of Red ** Achilles/Rider of Red * Team Lazer ** Kiriya Kojo/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo ** Kamen Rider Zangestu Shin ** Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form ** Kenta Date/MegaRed ** Bouken Pink * Team Pikachu18 ** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz ** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form ** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk ** DanTDM ** Ruby Rose * Team True Brave ** /Kamen Rider True Brave ** Kamen Rider Stronger ** Shinken Blue ** Kyoryu Gold ** Amu/Zyuoh Tiger * Team Infinite ** Zero the Jackal ** HohouSoldier ** Kamen Rider Proto-Birth ** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha ** Deka Master * Team Dragons ** Genji Shimada ** Hanzo Shimada ** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** RyuuCommander ** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Team Weird ** Mordecai ** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red ** Brody Romero/Ninja Steel Red ** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor ** Rose Ortiz/Pink Overdrive Ranger * Team K. Rool ** King K. Rool ** Black Hat ** Hit (Dragon Ball Series) ** Juri Han ** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * Team Cool ** Scott Green ** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black ** Sechang Kim/Kyoryu Blue Brave ** Hi-Five Ghost ** Vignette Valencia * Team All Wondercolt ** Bulk Biceps ** Thunderbass ** Mystery Mint ** Curly Winds ** Watermelody * Team All Shadowbolt ** Neon Lights ** Peacock Plume ** Sunny Flare ** Garden Grove ** Indigo Zap * Team Vehicle ** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou ** Go-On Blue ** Kamen Rider Sangou ** Yellow Racer ** Sugarcoat * Team Acrobat ** Sasuke/NinjaRed ** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue ** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green ** /Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form ** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack * Team Land, Sea, Air ** /Red Wind Ranger ** /Blue Wind Ranger ** /Yellow Wind Ranger ** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger ** /Blue Wild Force Ranger * Team Martial Arts ** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form ** Yugo Ogami ** GoYellow ** ToQ 7gou ** Dexter (Bratz (live action 2007 film)) * Team Swordsman ** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave ** Nero Claudius/Saber ** Erza Scarlet ** North Bridge ** Zoe Star Pink * Team Gunman ** Jesse McCree ** Captain Rex ** Commander Cody ** Esbern ** Widowmaker * Team Archer ** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ** Chiron/Archer of Black ** Atalanta/Archer of Red ** Ryoma Sengoku/Kamen Rider Duke ** Robin Hood/Archer * Team Speed ** Red Racer ** GoBlue ** Black Turbo ** Kamen Rider Mach ** Go-On Yellow * Team Flying ** Red Hawk ** Raptor 283/WashiPink ** Gilda ** Silver Hawk ** Kamen Rider Garren Jack Form * Team Big Eater ** /KajikiYellow ** Abare Red ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Elfman Strauss ** Toriko * Team Brain ** Dexter ** ToQ 2gou ** Kamen Rider Icarus ** TimeGreen ** /HebitsukaiSilver * Team Gilded ** Go-On Gold ** Kamen Rider Odin ** Golden Hazel ** Gilgamesh/Archer ** MagiShine * Team Black Warriors ** Gamerpen ** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green ** /Zyuoh TheWorld ** Black Lightning ** James Rhodes/War Machine * Team Pink Warriors ** Kamen Rider Decade ** OhPink ** Kamen Rider Raia ** Momoninger ** GokaiPink * Team Water Warriors ** Aqua Blossom ** Nya Smith/Water Ninja ** Korra ** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue ** Juvia Locksear * Team Extra Warriors ** Bud/Zyuoh Bird ** ToQ 6gou ** WolzardFire ** GekiViolet ** Kamen Rider Yongou * Team Scientist ** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain ** Susan Test ** Mary Test ** Tucker Folley ** Sandy Cheeks * Team Police ** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black ** Aoi Kiriya ** /Space Sheriff Gavan ** /Draft Redder ** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel * Team Sports ** Cloudy Kicks ** Tennis Match ** Heath Burns ** /Sky Ninja Shrukienger ** /Spade Ace * Team Curveball ** Signalman ** Ninjaman ** Big One ** VRV Master ** Soos Ramirez * Team Super Strong ** Heihachi Mishima ** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger ** Leatherhead ** Rocksteady ** Kymraw * Team Animal Lover ** Starlight ** Asuka Kazama ** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster ** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya ** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink * Team Frivolous ** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** GokaiGreen ** Megan Williams ** Captain Toad ** Lemon Zest * Team Refreshing ** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen ** Bebop ** Discord ** Eina Tulle ** Ais Wallenstien * Team International ** Ragamuffin ** Amy Yuzuki/Kyoryu Pink ** Leo/Kamen Rider Psyga ** Jiraiya/Ninja Black ** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France * Team Support ** Fugitoid ** ** Phantom Dino Ranger ** Gwayne ** Mathis * Ultimate Sentai Team ** Hyper Go-On Red ** Legend MagiRed ** Super Geki Red ** Red Buster Powered Custom ** Ultra Gosei Red * Ultimate Rider Team ** Kamen Rider Blade King Form ** Kamen Rider Hibiki Armored Form ** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms ** Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form ** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Others * Team Mario and Sonic ** Link ** Kirby ** Pikachu ** Donkey Kong ** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus ** Fox McCloud ** Yoshi ** Captain Falcon ** Jigglypuff ** Ness ** Luigi ** Princess Peach ** Princess Zelda ** Shiek ** Mr. Game & Watch ** Dr. Mario ** Marth ** Roy ** Young Link ** Falco Lombardi ** Ganondorf ** Pichu ** Ice Climbers *** Popo *** Nana ** Pichu ** Mewtwo ** Meta Knight ** Pit ** Wario ** Ike ** Lucas ** Pokémon Trainer Red *** Charizard *** Ivysaur *** Squirtle ** King Dedede ** Diddy Kong ** Toon Link ** Solid Snake ** Olimar ** R.O.B. ** Lucario ** Wolf O'Donnel ** Villager ** Mega Man ** Wii Fit Trainer ** Little Mac ** Rosalina and Luma ** Greninja/Ash-Greninja ** Lucina ** Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) ** Mii Fighters *** Mii Brawler *** Mii Swordfighter *** Mii Gunner ** Palutena ** Dark Pit ** Pac-Man ** Shulk ** Duck Hunt Duo ** Bowser Jr. ** Kooplings *** Larry Koopa *** Morton Koopa Jr. *** Wendy O. Koopa *** Roy Koopa *** Iggy Koopa *** Ludwig von Koopa ** Ryu/Ryu Ranger ** Bayonetta ** Cloud Strife ** Corrin ** Inkling Girl ** Inkling Boy ** Princess Daisy ** Ridley ** Simon Belmont ** Richter Belmont ** Chrom ** Dark Samus ** Ken Masters ** Incineroar ** Piranha Plant ** Ren Ayamiya/Joker ** Luminary ** Erdrick ** Solo ** Eight ** Banjo-Kazooie * Mysticons ** Arkayna Goodfey ** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid ** Piper Willowbrook * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Rachet ** Prowl ** Arcee ** Drift ** Dinobots *** Grimlock * Equestria Ninjas ** Princess Twilight Sparkle ** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Applejack ** Rarity ** Fluttershy ** Sunset Shimmer ** Sonata Dusk ** Starlight Glimmer ** Juniper Montage ** Sandalwood ** Micro Chips ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Casey Jones ** April O'Neil ** Shinigami ** Karai ** Tiger Claw ** Patrick Star ** Squidward Tentacles ** Sly Cooper ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** The Ghostly Trio *** Fatso *** Stinky *** Stretch ** The Boo Brothers *** Freako *** Meako *** Shreakors ** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger * Overwatch Agents ** Lena "Tracer" Oxton * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Thor ** The Guardians of the Galaxy *** Peter Quill/Starlord *** Gamora *** Drax the Destroyer *** Rocket Raccoon *** Groot *** Mantis *** Nebula * Legendary Rangers ** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger ** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger ** /Ranger Operative Series Red ** /Gold Samurai Ranger ** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow ** ** /Super Megaforce Silver * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider Ichigo ** Kamen Rider Nigo ** Kamen Rider V3 ** Riderman ** Kamen Rider Para-DX ** Kamen Rider Poppy ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** Kamen Rider Woz ** Kamen Rider Shinobi ** Kamen Rider Quiz ** Kamen Rider Kikai * Super Sentai ** AkaRanger * Space Squad ** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya ** Juspion ** Naoto Tamura/Jiban ** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire ** Janperson ** Show Narumi/Blue Swat ** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet ** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto ** Ryouma/GingaRed ** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash ** Lou/Pink Flash ** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue ** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen * Heroes of the Minecraft World ** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z ** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild ** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease ** Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Petra (Minecraft Story Mode) ** Ivor (Minecraft Story Mode) * Team Kingdom Hearts ** Riku ** Kairi ** Axel ** King Mickey Mouse ** Donald Duck ** Goofy ** Aqua ** Mezma ** Cupcake Slash ** Medusa * Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Mario ** Rabbid Luigi ** Rabbid Peach ** Rabbid Yoshi ** Rabbid Toad ** Beep-O ** Spawny ** Rabbid Wario ** Rabbid Waluigi ** Rabbid Daisy ** Rabbid Rosalina ** Rabbid Pauline ** Rabbid Kong ** Rabbid Kirby ** Rabbid Inkling Girl ** Rabbid Inkling Boy ** Rabbid Villager ** Rabbid Falcon ** Rabbid Pichu ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Jigglypuff ** Rabbid Pac-Man ** Rabbid Dedede ** Rabbid Isabelle ** Rabbid Snake ** Rabbid Mac ** Rabbid Mega Man ** Rabbid Game & Watch ** Rabbid Geno ** Rabbid Meta Knight ** Rabbid Funky ** Rabbid Dixie ** Rabbid Diddy ** Rabbid Rool ** Rabbid R.O.B. ** Rabbid Ashley ** Rabbid Ice Climbers ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Samus ** Rabbid Ridley ** Rabbid Trainer ** Rabbid Zelda ** Rabbid Link ** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette ** Rabbid Pikachu ** Rabbid Young Link ** Rabbid Toon Link ** Rabbid Shiek ** Rabbid Ganondorf ** Rabbid Rayman ** Rabbid Lucina ** Rabbid Marth ** Rabbid Ike ** Rabbid Roy ** Rabbid Chrom ** Rabbid Robin ** Rabbid Corrin ** Rabbid Bayonetta ** Rabbid Ryu ** Rabbid Ken ** Rabbid Simon ** Rabbid Richter ** Rabbid Cloud ** Rabbid Joker ** Rabbid Luminary ** Rabbid Edrick ** Rabbid Solo ** Rabbid Eight ** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie ** Rabbid Mewtwo ** Rabbid Lucario ** Rabbid Fox ** Rabbid Falco ** Rabbid Wolf ** Rabbid Olimar ** Rabbid Greninja ** Rabbid Incineroar ** Rabbid Dr. Mario ** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo ** Rabbid Mii Brawler ** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter ** Rabbid Mii Gunner ** Rabbid Dark Pit ** Rabbid Dark Samus ** Rabbid Ness ** Rabbid Shiek ** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus ** Rabbid Lucas ** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer ** Rabbid Palutena ** Rabbid Bowser Jr. ** Rabbid Larry Koopa ** Rabbid Iggy Koopa ** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. ** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa ** Rabbid Roy Koopa ** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa ** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa ** Bwario ** Bwaluigi ** Rabbid Sonic ** Rabbid Tails ** Rabbid Amy ** Rabbid Knuckles ** Rabbid Shadow ** Paper Rabbid Peach ** Paper Rabbid Luigi ** Paper Spawny ** Paper Rabbid Mario ** Paper Rabbid Yoshi ** Paper Beep-O ** Rabbid Rouge ** Rabbid E-123 Omega ** Rabbid Silver ** Rabbid Blaze ** Rabbid Vector ** Rabbid Charmy ** Rabbid Espio ** Bwadow ** Bwarouge ** Luddy Von Bwah ** Iggle ** Roi ** Mort ** Lare Lare ** Wendle ** Lemmster ** Rabbid Mona ** Rabbid Classic Sonic ** Rabbid Classic Tails ** Rabbid Classic Knuckles ** Rabbid Classic Vector ** Rabbid Classic Charmy ** Rabbid Classic Espio ** Pirabbid Plant * And Introducing... ** Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Team Reiwa Kamen Rider *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Ryutaro Okada/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Hiroe Igeta/Kamen Rider Valkyrie ** Aikatsu on Parade! *** Raki Kiseki ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *** Tanjiro Kamado *** Nezuko Kamado *** Zenitsu Agatsuma *** Inosuke Hashibira Allies * Ritla * Indiana Rave * Megatron * Sieg * Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler * Shirou Tokisada Kotomine Amakusa/Ruler * Gordes Muslik * ScribbleCop * MetalBeard * Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin/Kamen Rider Burning Dragon * Monster High Crew ** Frankie Stein * Ever After High Crew ** Apple White ** Raven Queen * Kieran Valentine * Avicebron/Caster of Black * Benson Dunswoody * Dr. Rabbit * Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Lord Drakkend * Zak * Zoe * Rabbid Trio * Miles "Tails" Prower * Lance the Fox * Big Hero 6 ** Hiro Hamada ** Baymax ** Honey Lemon ** GoGo Tomago ** Fred ** Wasabi * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Rigby * Duncan Rosenblatt * G.I.R * The Jelly Beans ** Lazlo ** Raj ** Clam * Raven * Doomfist * Secur-X * Karen Plankton * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Mini-Rabbid * Velvet Sky * Sophisticata * Rose Heart * Sweet Leaves * Trixie Lulamoon * Ginger Owlseye * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadence * Shining Armor * Victoria * Lily Pad * Water Lily * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Starfire * Bumblebee * Lapinibernatus * Professor Mad Rabbid * Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 * Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 * Mad Rabbidroids * Rocko Rama * Spunky * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt Turtle * Hardhat Rabbid * Sarah "Taffy" Maynston * Girl Rabbid * Baby Rabbid * Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid * Underwear Rabbid * Mrs. Cake * Puffed Pastry * Spike * Classic Sonic the Hedgehog * Classic Miles "Tails" Prower * Classic Knuckles the Echidna * Classic Amy Rose * Classic Vector the Crocodile * Classic Charmy Bee * Classic Espio the Chameleon * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Nicole Watterson * Richard Watterson * Blythe Baxter * Russell Ferguson * Zoe Trent * Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio * Sunil Nevla * Minka Mark * Pepper Mildred Clark * Penny Ling * Anna Twombly * Roger Baxter * Youngmee Song * Jasper Jones * Sue Patterson * Buttercream Sundae * Aunt Christie * Sugar Sprinkles * Princess Applejack * Miss Martian * Artemis * Batgirl * Supergirl * Wonder Girl * Power Girl * Princess Amethyst Villains * Dr. Galaga/Another Sonic/Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O * Dark Wallflower Blush/Another Zangetsu * Mecha Red Samurai Ranger * Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger * Dark Mega Ranger * Darkspine Magma Dragoon/Another Ryuki (Mirror World) * Sea Gorgon/Another Ryuga (Mirror World) * New Blood Tribe ** Gohan Black/Kamen Rider Lost Build ** Goten Black ** President Galeem/Another Kiva ** President Dharkon/Another Diend ** Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia/Lost Stalk * Army of the Revived ** Lord Drakkon ** Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle (alive; formerly) ** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Midnight Rogue (defected; deceased) ** Entity_303/Blood Metal ** Dreadlord/Kamen Rider Dark Rogue ** Black Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Lost Build/Another Build RabbitTank Hazard (deceased) ** Lord Draven ** Strike ** Snide ** Genis ** Ackdos Gill ** Kamen Rider Gold Drive ** Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive ** Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim ** Ultron-Sigma ** Nazo the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Lost Cross-Z ** Megahex * Combatants ** Darkspine Magma Dragoon Clones ** Daleks ** Primids ** Shocker Soldiers ** Destron Soldiers ** Chaps ** Masquerade Dopants ** Waste Yummies ** Stardust Ninja Dustards ** Ghouls ** Elementary Inves ** Low-Class Roidmudes ** Gamma Commandos ** Bugster Combatants ** Guardian *** Hard Guardian ** Buglars ** Zomira ** Combatant Kuros ** Jukkarage ** Moebas ** XBorgs *** Bruisers *** Royal Guards Quotes , also known as Kamen Rider Baron gave him his Royal Banana Keyblade!? (Blueberry Cake: Uh, yeah. That's what I really meant. Also, my friend Aria Blaze who used to be the Champion of the Nether and now, she is a Princess of the Minecraftian Kingdom. They got their quirks, you know. nervously)|Ritla introduces herself to the Unified Heroes}} }} Songs Opening * by NoB (1-5) Inserts * Catchy Song by Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain and That Girl Lay Lay - Played at the Metal 4 Palace for the Heroes' arrival. * Shenanigans by Peter Rida Michail and Khary Payton - Played when Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Bumblebee causing mischief at Canterlot High School. * Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight by Tiny Tim - Played when Sonata Dusk is gonna make tacos for Lily Pad's birthday party. A reprise part was played when Sonata Dusk make tacos for Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid, Professor Mad Rabbid and his clones, much to Rose Heart's shock. * by Kamen Rider Girls feat. RIDER CHIPS - Played when Team Legendary Super Stars, Team Weird, Team Pikachu18, Team Ex-Aid, Team Lazer, Team Genm, Team Swordsman, Team Gunman, Team Black Faction, Team Red Faction and their allies fighting the New Blood Tribe and the Army of the Revived. Ending * Desiŕ by GARNiDELiA (1-5) Trivia * The Memory Stone is a dark part of Wallflower Blush's heart. * It is revealed that Beast Boy can not eat Shrimps and Prime Rib because he's a vegetarian. * It is revealed that Zerowing is Zenowing's cousin and Principal Cadance's old friend. * Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid, Underwear Rabbid are joining the Rabbid Resistance. * Mrs. Cake and Puffed Pastry end their rivalry. * Equestria Ninjas needs Zerowing as the mentor of the Equestria Ninjas. * Proto R.I.C. and Zerowing are joining the Equestria Ninjas, as a new robotic canine asset and a new mentor. * Ritla joins the Unified Heroes. * It is revealed that the Dazzlings has their pony counterparts. Gallery SSSB V Ticket.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament Ticket Di4MndSUcAAIW O.jpg|Ritla Sp ep1 0.jpg|Metal 4 Gem.jpg|Gem D1EFV0cU8AAKsCx.jpg|Lost Stalk Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form demon_wallflower_blush_by_legendary_spider_dcwla9p-pre.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush D2F2ZChUkAAMDth.jpg|Dark Wallflower Blush's Another Zangetsu Watch Dark phantom.png|Dark Wallflower Blush's Dark Phantom Keyblade KRZiO-Build_RabbitTank_Hazard_Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch Dmz9sr7UYAAZQtG.jpg|Zion's Cross-Z Build Ridewatch KREA-Taurus Energy Item.png|Zion's Taurus Energy Item Speed shift 2014 by exusiasword-dcmytm5.png|Zion's Speed Shift Keyblade d7x12iq-782e7e96-611b-411f-9116-ae8ed5762882.png|Darkspine Magma Dragoon and his clones EFhiwFaVAAUSjdV.jpg|Fake Zi-O Ridewatch 1000132940_9-440x440.jpg|Fake Zi-O's Another Ryuga Watch EFhixbZUEAA5SRP.jpg|Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O 1e6a3780.jpg|Takaharu teaches Sora how he uses his elbow and two fingers in a shape of a butt Brave iary by kamenriderpegasus-d938opd.png|Zerowing 70996511 p2 master1200.jpg|Zerowing's Shark Saber D938jez-3ba61ff9-2a7f-425e-814f-84cc9f108b81.jpg|Shark Charger Kyoryu cobalt by kamenriderpegasus d938jcy-fullview.jpg|Dino Charge Shark Ranger Kyoryu cobalt carnival by kamenriderpegasus d938jc6-pre.jpg|Shark Super Charge Shark Ranger C1DrLfsUQAA3291.jpg|Fate/Grand Order Gashat Cupcake_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd0o70k-pre.png|Cupcake Slash Another para dx ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcqnlcf.png|Cupcake Slash's Another Para-DX Ridewatch Medusa_join_organization_xlll_by_gamerpen_dd1l4aq-pre.png|Medusa KRZiO-Cronus_Ridewatch.png|Medusa's Cronus Ridewatch 73839782 p0 master1200.jpg|President Galeem's Another Kiva Watch 73483062 p0.jpg|Another Kiva 73861111 p0 master1200.jpg|President Dharkon's Another Diend Watch Dimensions in danger turbo coin by silvertiger2015-dclgeun.jpg|"Shift into Turbo! Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" D7jvf0b-3b60d994-9abf-481e-8550-200a69fa8bf1.png|Future Omega Ranger Key 034d2d8884ee7eeb65962b1e8c3cc9c1.jpg|Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger Key Dcypvwh-97f78ff2-f381-4d15-8eea-74715beb157c.png|Mighty Olympic X Gashat Kh dx gashat by shirokuhakudo db7y7zs-fullview.png|Kingdom Hearts DX Gashat Dc4ziqu-60ead057-4af8-4f0a-b6c5-f5d5ff015f28.png|Fate/stay night Gashat Halo gashat by wizofwonders dbjhl7s-fullview.png|Halo Gashat Dbpbalx-4c5d23a8-fdd1-4bc5-ba70-1016671e85a0.png|Crazy Taxi Gashat Space channel 5 gashat by wizofwonders dbol2gc-pre.png|Space Channel 5 Gashat Prs-darkred.png|Mecha Red Samurai Ranger Bluedark.jpg|Mecha Blue Samurai Ranger Gokai killer.jpg|Dark Mega Ranger Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Dark Mega Saber SpongeBob animation by Tim Prendergast.gif|SpongeBob's Eager Face from Band Geeks Chinomanako.jpg|Sea Gorgon, the Last Remaining Nighlok Dbjgcuw-ef0d297a-7954-497e-9d85-a68fc8d4003e.png|Super Mario Gashat Luigi s mansion gashat by wizofwonders dbol2fb-pre.png|Luigi's Mansion Gashat esbern_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4hasl-fullview.png|Esbern Gamerpen join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4lzdo-pre.png|Gamerpen Cross z charge ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcpr4y4.png|Gamerpen's Cross-Z Charge Ridewatch D5zpNVLUEAIvgCO.jpg|Darkspine Magma Dragoon's Another Ryuki Watch (Mirror World version) and Sea Gorgon's Another Ryuga Watch (Mirror World version) Ya2fcx4ynow01.jpg|Mordecai's Infinity Power Glove Gokai-redgold.png|Super Mega Red Gold Mode ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter StrangeTeam.jpg| Team_Ex-Aid_from_Magazine.png|Team Ex-Aid Team_Genm.jpg|Team Genm Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. Zero-One Ridewatch.jpg|Zero-One Ridewatch EAFxEuVUYAAbcId.jpg|Vulcan Ridewatch EAFxEuVUwAEVq-j.jpg|Valkyrie Ridewatch ECKl0PdUEAAOB91.jpg|Mario Ridewatch Sonic omniwatch active by cd rice ddbu5eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic Ridewatch D 03GuiU0AA-hTn.jpg|Dragreder Progrise Key D vds7cVUAAmsXX.jpg|Kick Hopper Progrise Key EFmzUozU0AA-jiO.jpg|Shining Ryukendo Progrise Key Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord- Megaship Mode front .JPG.jpg|Astro Galactic Megaship Custom master s laser screwdriver by sanholo80 d9me2if-pre.jpg|Deputy Adorabat's Laser Screwdriver Shrimps and Prime Rib.jpg|Shrimps and Prime Rib Adagio Dazzle pony ID.png|Adagio Dazzle (Pony) Aria Blaze pony ID.png|Aria Blaze (Pony) Sonata Dusk pony ID.png|Sonata Dusk (Pony) EBnQ4fXUIAEbn4K.jpg|Ghost Ore Ryoma Damashii Ridewatch Ddcm8pi-905dcf7e-3fbd-4f5c-9fb3-63284af7251d.png|Kamen Rider Grand Oma Zi-O Kamen rider riddle quiz by viaditor954 ddb9nl4-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Quiz Riddle Kr zi o powered kikai commission by malunis dd9ho2q-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Powered Kikai Tacos.jpg|Plate of Tacos S06e08 171.jpg|Mini Tacos Guys+guys+have+you+had+this+yet+oh+man+taco d7519f 5359347.jpg|Frost Taco Spaghetti-tacos-easter-egg-game-shippers-game-shakers-icarly-nickelodeon-nick.png|Spaghetti Taco DKC8-IDVAAAnOUF.jpg|Tacos on a Stick Kenny the Cat 081.png|Pocket Taco Rockos-modern-life-pizza-taco-615x343.jpg|Pizza Taco 20190815 222053.jpg|Weiner Taco RockosModernLife-TiCGames.jpg|Taco Taco Grande Lobster Taco.jpg|Grande Lobster Taco 086 005.jpg|Mahi-Mahi Tacos 086 011.jpg|Fish Taco Lobster-taco.jpg|Lobster Stuffed With Tacos Doritostacos.png|Doritos Tacos Th5KHHSYEN.jpg|Korean Tacos Screenshot 2017-05-06-09-55-16.png|Chalupas SpongeBob is holding the Weenie Patties.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Weenie Patties SpongeBob You're Fired 275.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Pizza Pete holding the Pizza Patty SpongeBob and Taco Sombrero.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Burrito Patty 798.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him got threw a Noodle Patty on his face by Noodleman Flappy Patty.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Harold "Bill" Reginald holding the Flappy Patty Heffer Woffe is holding the Pizza Taco.jpg|Heffer Woffe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Pizza Taco Rocko-3.jpg|Filburt Turtle shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Weiner Taco Youtube-2.png|Heffer Woffe shows Sonata Dusk a picture of him holding the Taco Taco Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 6.04.27 PM.png|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg|Supergirl shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Slade Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 17.35.50.png|Princess Amethyst shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Trigon ECaIevUUIAIPGHb.jpg|Miracleize Cross-Z Dragon Zoe and Junior.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of her holding Junior Gassman Robot and Two Rabbids.jpg|Baby Rabbid Underwear Rabbid.jpg|Underwear Rabbid Three Rabbids are confused.jpg|Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid Red Pretzel.jpg|Red Pretzels Different Colors of the Pretzels.jpg|Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels Three Rabbids got the pretzels.jpg|Rabbids got the Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels, Pink Pretzels and Purple Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party Lapinibernatus and Rabbids.jpg|Girl Rabbid shows the Unifed Heroes a picture of her, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island Rabbids are waving hi to the President.jpg|Underwear Rabbid got some four boxes sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party JTuWmbD.png|Pepperoni Plates Spike carrying giant plate of nachos S4E15.png|Spike is carrying giant plate of nachos for Lily Pad's birthday party Sausage Kabobs.jpg|Sausage Kabobs Rabbids are on the top of the submarine.jpg|Rabbid Trio shows the Unified Heroes all the boxes of sausages for Lily Pad's birthday party Gorilla Rabbid is on the flying saucer.jpg|Gorilla Rabbid is holding the giant sausage for Lily Pad's birthday party Youngmee, Christie and Sugar Sprinkles.jpg|Cupcakes Cupcake Sliders.jpg|Cupcake Sliders Ultimate Cupcakes.jpg|Ultimate Cupcakes Applejack preparing the apple fritters S2E25.png|Apple Fritters Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png|Apples Pies, Apple Fritters, Apple Fries, Apple Dumplings, Caramel Apples and Apple Juices Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png|Apple Cupcakes 146546923317174169.png|Princess Applejack is bringing the apple cake to Lily Pad's birthday party 1566087717214-560x315.jpg|Ritla's Blank Watch Ds4oezvV4AIZL4a.jpg|Cronus Time Ridewatch Cronus II Ridewatch.jpg|Cronus Prototype Ridewatch Dh2pvduV4AAHoCt.jpeg|Sento and Ryuga test science with Sci-Twi D3j3dwv-4fc7fdc5-81c4-42c9-9023-7209df00e197.png|Ranger Operator Series Mammoth Ranger Key, Ranger Operator Series T-Rex Ranger and Ranger Series Triceratops Ranger Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Dino Charge Talon Ranger Key MidoNinger Ranger Key.jpg|Ninja Steel Green Key Pinkie pie zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d66y2ko.jpg|Princess Pinkie Pie Charger Penny ling zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d6elv00.png|Penny Ling Charger Wondercolts Zyudenchi, Dazzlings Zyudenchi and Shadowbolts Zyudenchi.jpg|Wondercolts Charger, Dazzlings Charger and Shadowbolts Charger Waza01.png|Red Aquitar Ranger Power Star Waza02.png|Red Wind Ranger Power Star Waza06.png|Space Sheriff Skyfire Power Star 3c8b3737f092791362af0d81635a63c4.png|Another Build Hazard 05f7ef6c2535293ae589496e7a9f3b1a.png|Another Fourze RocketDrill States 89ff9ab56e67ba98b10850cad7d5b49e.png|Another Fourze Rocket States f5943e567c4f29f1ed16c56a84c9a0b2.png|Another Faiz Axel 86ac9e98b385efa4bb0585a8203d9b4e.png|Another Double FangJoker Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series)